


诊所轶事（六）

by Mohe



Category: Happy Days
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22558639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mohe/pseuds/Mohe





	诊所轶事（六）

“医生，我收拾完了，你看看还有哪不干净吗”

曼婷满心欢喜的站在诊所的空地上，程梁收拾着办公桌，仔细归类文档病历，“好，不错，今天早点下班，你几点的火车”

“晚上十一点左右的车”

“一会一起吃个饭吧”

“嗯”

曼婷弯腰继续拖地，今天正是除夕前一天，工作完就可以回家了，今年不打算跟那个恼人的婆婆一起过年，曼婷打算回自己家陪父母，一切安排好了就觉得十分开心和期待

程梁也是今年最后一天营业，收拾好旧年的病历和用品，也准备锁上柜子，下班就回家了。两个人收拾起来忘了时间，肚子饿了才抬头看表，已经下午两点多了

“注射室收拾干净了是吧，门锁好，下午不用来上班了，中午一起吃个饭，你就回家收拾行李就好了”

“我昨天收拾好了……”

“回家睡一觉，晚上有精神，走吧，工作服换掉，换上你自己的衣服，我请客”

“那就，谢谢医生了”

曼婷今天一直特别开心，换上自己的连衣裙和风衣，踩上小皮靴，看看四下无人，搂住程梁胳膊出门

“胆子这么大，不怕被人看见了？”

“不怕……我，我想好跟他摊牌了，就是孩子的事情我还有点犹豫，不想了，过完年再说吧”

“那就不想了，想吃什么，快过年了吃顿好的”

“想吃……想吃火锅了，”曼婷有点不好意思，“以前在家时候，婆婆丈夫都不许我上桌吃饭，煮火锅太香了，每次我都饿……我想以后可以自己煮着吃”

程梁沉默了一会，看看不好意思的曼婷，“那就去吃火锅，以后诊所办公桌上放一个小锅，你喜欢什么就自己煮，不耽误工作就行”

曼婷十分惊喜，想都没想，捧过来程梁的脸亲了一口。程梁也十分高兴，随手拦了一辆出租车，“我改主意了，不在附近吃，去美食城吃，顺便吃完饭给你买点衣服，就当年终奖了”

“那多破费……”

“没关系，走吧”

曼婷一路都很开心，贴在程梁胸口发笑。程梁顺手把曼婷抱在怀里，奔着自己常去的火锅店去

程梁定的是包厢，曼婷脱下外套放在一边，程梁递过去一份菜单，“爱吃什么随便点，忌口就划掉”

“咱们两个吃，点多了浪费吧”

“没关系，我吃的多，你多点一些我也能吃的了，说不定我还得多点一点吃”

曼婷边挑菜边说，“吃这么多，体力也不错啊”

“你知道就好”

曼婷一羞，埋头选了菜，菜单递给程梁，“我比较喜欢这些，没什么忌口，别的你再看吧”

程梁接过来菜单，添了几盘肉，递给服务员，“要辣锅”

曼婷拦住程梁，“别，要鸳鸯锅吧，我不太能吃辣”

“没关系，辣锅有味道，多喝点冰水，来两扎冰果汁，一杯扎啤，饭后再来一份甜点”

服务员很快就端了肉过来，火锅点好，曼婷吹着热气，把肉烫熟了放在程梁盘子里

“嗯？你吃啊，我自己涮就行”

“我……习惯了，就忍不住想给你夹菜”

程梁把肉沾饱了酱料，塞进曼婷嘴里，“在我这不是你家，管好你自己就行了，我又不是没有手”

曼婷脸被熏红了，嚼着肉，被辣的直吹气，赶紧喝了一口西瓜汁，“唔，舒服，好吃”

程梁借着满屋的雾气，贴近曼婷，亲一口曼婷脸颊，“我看看多好吃”

曼婷羞得不行，程梁乘胜追击，亲在嘴上几口，“行了，知道你好吃了，吃饭”

曼婷高兴着接着涮肉吃，程梁也给曼婷倒了一杯啤酒，曼婷推脱不开，半推半就喝了一杯，脸上红扑扑的看着程梁。程梁忍不住将曼婷按在墙上亲吻，手也情不自禁从曼婷裙底摸上去，伸进内裤摸到了才停下来，“吃饭，吃完饭再说”

曼婷涮了不少东西下去，站起来一下程梁的手就更深一些，弄的曼婷很不好意思。吃了很多嘴里很辣，曼婷满头大汗，整个人都随着汗液散发荷尔蒙，洁白的身体也变得粉嫩发红

程梁不紧不慢的吃，桌上东西空了，两个人也吃饱了。曼婷靠坐在座椅上，小腹微微隆起，看上去吃的很饱。程梁含上一口果汁，嘴对嘴喂给曼婷，内裤里的手憋闷的出汗，直接把曼婷内裤拉下来，揉揉曼婷花穴，“上面小嘴辣肿了，下面的还没肿呢，想不想一起肿高？”

“想……唔，出水了，别拨了，嗯……”

“想直接来大的，满足你，来，腿分开一点”

曼婷脱了身上的衣服，躺在长椅上，手指触摸自己的胸口。程梁解开裤子，早早的就一柱擎天，对着曼婷湿穴插入肉柱，迅速在里面翻搅游弋。曼婷叫声被闷在这个小屋，更显得浪极了

热气氤氲，两个人很快就出了一身的汗，汗水沿着两个人脸颊流下。曼婷看着程梁卖力的运动，扶住程梁肩膀，迎合着跟着上下运动

程梁把曼婷一条腿放在地上，让曼婷张开腿，方便自己肉龙钻洞。曼婷的胸也被程梁含在嘴里，舌面划着乳尖，每次舔舐都能让曼婷浑身一抖，哼哼的小心翼翼又热情

“叫，使劲叫，再见面就是年后了，也不说卖力一点，留个念想”

“啊……都，都肏坏了，没法，用力……啊！”

肉龙顶着曼婷点G疯狂顶戳，好像要扎出一个洞一样，曼婷受不了这刺激，下身猛的涌出一股液体，从接合处滴到地面上

程梁咬一口嘴里的奶头，吹了一下奶头问，“是不是潮吹了？”

“嗯……”

曼婷羞死了，从小到大都没有过这种感觉，又被程梁说破，极其不好意思，可高潮到了由不得自己想那么多，压着凳子继续扭屁股迎着程梁肏

程梁站在地上，跪在长椅，几次猛插拔出，最后顶开子宫口，将精液一股射入，继而拍拍曼婷屁股，“来年好好干，今年就到这，回家自己联系一下我教你的东西，回去之后我发给你一本书，过年假期看完，我要抽查”

“唔，好，”曼婷坐起来，慢慢穿裙子，“我最不喜欢读书了，读不懂”

“读不懂也读，没关系，我挑图多的给你”

程梁先出去结账，曼婷一瘸一拐出门，挽着程梁的手，慢慢出门

“走，挑套衣服去，看你也不怎么化妆，买点合适的化妆品，别的喜欢的也可以提”

“谢谢～”

曼婷跟着程梁一起逛街，程梁也不抠门，买了一袋子衣服饰品塞给曼婷，打车和曼婷一起回去

“你不回家吗，还回诊所吗？”

“嗯，去，还有几个小时下班，我回去再看看电脑里面的文件，到点下班”

“辛苦啦”

“没关系，到点我也走了，你先回家吧”

出租车送曼婷回家，程梁继续去自己的诊所整理今年的收入支出等等，整理的差不多，伸个懒腰，拉上窗帘在床上睡了个午觉

午觉醒来，太阳偏西，程梁抬起手表一看，离下班还有一个小时，很快就可以走了

咚咚咚的敲门声犹犹豫豫，外面有个很年轻的小伙子的声音，“医生在吗？锁着呢吗？”

程梁推开门，“进，还没打烊”

男孩有点没想到，硬着头皮进门，拽着毛衣角不知道要干嘛，程梁关好门拿来凳子给男孩坐，“来看什么问题？”

男孩还是犹豫不肯说，程梁也坐下，换了个问题，“好吧，说说姓名，年龄，哪里不舒服”

“我，我叫晨烨，今年……过年就18了，没什么不舒服……”晨烨说着就脸红，低头喃喃道，“我是想，听说，你可以教教我……”

程梁一下来了兴趣，放下笔问，“还是学生啊……教什么，慢慢说”

“我，我是在这边读书的，我处了男朋友，上周末我们开了第一次房……可我什么都不会，还出血了，他特别生气，把我屁股打了……现在春节假期我又能和他开房了，我怕他不喜欢我了，所以想你教我……”

程梁算是明白了，点点头，“好，那从现在开始你都要听我的，我让你做什么就做什么，疼也忍着，少喊疼，多浪叫听见了吗”

“听见了”

“把衣服裤子脱干净，放门口，光着过来，我检查一下身体”

晨烨很害羞，脱干净了走到程梁面前，手挡着下面软趴趴的东西，程梁把晨烨手一把打开，“手放脑后，腿张开，骚穴放松，姿势浪一点”

晨烨听见骚话也羞，程梁边摸晨烨奶子，边告诉晨烨，“既然是教，有奖有惩，做不到打屁股，打骚穴，做好了让你爽，让你舒服”

“听见了”

程梁从小腹摸到耻毛，手握握那根软的，再摸毛茸茸草丛里紧缩的菊花，手指带上指套，进去戳戳，“上次开苞了吗，都进去了吗”

“没，进了一点就流血了……”

“开苞一下，下一次就好了，怕打屁股针吗”

“……怕……”

程梁觉得小男孩可爱极了，忍不住揉揉晨烨脑袋，“不怕，今天得打几针屁股针，撅着屁股打，以后找我看病都这么打屁股针，屁股和骚穴都递过来”

“我怕……”

“不怕，听话，去灌肠，没灌过吧，我教你，走，去浴室”

晨烨扭扭捏捏进了浴室，程梁拿过来胶皮吊瓶和滴管，手把手教给晨烨，“这里涂润滑油，凡士林也可以，然后从菊花插进去，试试”

晨烨照做，就是插给自己有点为难，背对镜子看自己屁股都羞，更不用说插进py灌肠

“快点，犹豫什么”

“我怕疼……”

晨烨刚说完，屁股就被程梁啪啪打巴掌，打得晨烨差点哭。程梁指着晨烨屁股，“骚屁股疼还是菊花疼！”

“屁股，屁股疼，我快点呜”

晨烨摸索着抠到py，把橡胶管塞进去一点，轻轻一挤又掉出来

“塞深点，捅到里面去，再掉出来还打”

晨烨只能尽努力塞到最深，等程梁点头了，晨烨手捏橡皮吊瓶，后穴一股热流流进肠道，轻轻一排又回到吊瓶里，程梁再次“啪”一巴掌打到晨烨屁股，“不许回流，给我灌进去，一滴不许剩”

“知道……”

晨烨按着程梁要求，放低上身，把屁股高高翘起，这才让水不至于滴出来，也撒了很多但是不至于都撒掉。晨烨紧紧闭合菊花，慢慢站起来，程梁吩咐道，“洗洗灌肠器，把地擦了，这都是开房必备的事情，不然一起洗澡磕炮的时候满地都是脏水，卫生间一定要洗干净。你擦着，我去给你拿屁股针，”程梁摸了一把晨烨的屁股，“屁股肉这么紧，这么翘，得粗一点长一点的针头，不听话多打两针”

“能不能不打针……”

“打，不但要打，而且要学自己打，不然就要找我来给你扎”

“要不……我来找你……”

“嗯……也可以”

程梁说完话出门，药水瓶乒乒乓乓，玻璃碎裂之后是吸药水的声音，晨烨屁股一紧，漏出一股液体，赶紧蹲下来擦干净

程梁看看表，十分钟，放下手里的东西进浴室，看到晨烨规规矩矩站好，赞许的点点头，“可以，不错，把刚才的排出来，再灌一次”

“还要灌啊……”

“一次不干净，两次更干净一些，快点”

晨烨委屈着灌瓶，插管子，往身体里注水，这次就顺利不少了，灌进一大瓶没怎么流。程梁拍拍晨烨屁股，揪了一下晨烨奶头，“听话了多打几针，含着十分钟，自己排干净再洗个澡，出来找我”

程梁说完就出去了，晨烨默默坐在马桶盖上，冰凉的盖子触碰着软肉，意外的舒服。晨烨便来回的蹭，用手情不自禁撸起来，一时不注意弄了个半硬

晨烨吓坏了，看表差不多可以排出去了，赶紧掀开桶盖解决，把水调冷往身上洒，除了把自己冻的哆嗦，下身一点也没软，反而更想抬头

“出来吧，洗了多久啊”

晨烨只好披上浴巾出来，勉勉强强盖到下面，扭着腿走到程梁面前，“我洗的干净了点……”

程梁扯开晨烨的遮羞布，就看见下面蠢蠢欲动的小兄弟，笑着拍了拍屁股，“我看你是想法太多，我不在把你美着了，是不是冲冷水澡了，大冬天不怕感冒，那就先打针吧，省的你见对象时候感冒遭嫌弃”

晨烨也没想到这么快，捂着屁股往后躲，“我不打，我从小就害怕，不打屁股针”

程梁新配了药水，挤干净空气，放在刚才一起配好的药水里面，过来一把抓过晨烨，“不疼，咱们玩个游戏就不疼了”

“什么……游戏啊”

“你转过去，背对我，乳头抵在墙上”

晨烨喜欢这种凉凉的东西，软肉碰上冰凉的墙壁，再蹭上两下，喜欢的要命，也就不那么害怕了。程梁拿来小板凳坐在后面，告诉晨烨，“手放在脑后，不许拿下来更不许碰屁股，可以回头，身体不许动”

程梁说完，拿了酒精棉开始擦屁股。晨烨照做，忍不住回头看。晨烨擦的晨烨屁股凉丝丝的，又拿来一瓶碘酒，用棉签擦了一小个斑点，放下消毒的东西，拿起一个注射器，拆开一个新的玩具一样的东西

“这个是什么……”

“这个，医疗器械，你不懂，”程梁拿出一个手枪形状的东西，把吸饱注射液的注射器安装好，再摸摸晨烨屁股，“这个是注射枪，里面有高弹弹簧，就是防止病人皮肤过厚或者过硬的，不过你皮薄，咱们用来做一些有趣的，看看我准不准就是了，乖，别动”

晨烨害怕的腿软，勉强站着，程梁还让晨烨提起左臀站着。晨烨照做，害怕，紧盯着程梁

程梁拿起碘酒棉签又擦了擦那个圆，加深颜色，举起注射枪对准那里扣动扳机，只听“砰”的一声，粗长的针头扎在正圆心

“啊啊！疼死了，拔出去吧啊……”晨烨只觉得屁股猛地一疼，然后疼痛范围不断的扩大，整个提起来的左边都又麻又疼，晨烨差点哭出来，挥手想让程梁拔针

程梁不同意，啪啪啪几巴掌打在右屁股，“不打针就会生病，病七天你的假期就过去了，还想开房？你自己算算哪多哪少，手拿开，贱屁股露出来”

晨烨松开手，委屈站好，程梁继续消毒，画圈，对晨烨说，“这针好好打，一会操的你舒服点，不然看我折不折腾你”

“我听话……”

程梁揉揉这边屁股，加上另一枚注射器，瞄准靶心，再次“砰”一响，另一颗也深深扎进去

“呜……受不了……疼……”

晨烨真的哭出来，哭的身体一抖一抖，屁股蛋上扎的针也跟着一抖一抖的，程梁两手拿着，用力把针筒按到最深，晨烨哭声也一下子变大。程梁双手推药，晨烨哭也不敢碰屁股，酸麻感从屁股窜到大腿，两条腿不受控制发抖

程梁推的有点快，晨烨也哭的满脸眼泪。程梁推干净药水，猛地拔出针，晨烨呜的一声哭，接着哇哇哭。程梁扔了针给晨烨揉，“不哭，疼一下就好，来，别绷屁股，扒开py，操开了就好了”

晨烨捂着受伤的屁股，程梁给扒开到一边，分开露出粉穴。程梁拿出一瓶润滑，抹在晨烨肛门处，手指钻进去涂匀，“以后要学着自己弄，涂多一些，不然出血疼的是你自己”

晨烨擦擦眼泪，撅着屁股让程梁擦油，“必须擦吗”

“必须擦，无论多少次都要擦，不然疼得是你”

晨烨嘟囔一句，“好吧”，吸着程梁手指，羞答答站着

“好，差不多，来，趴床上，我教你”

晨烨走到诊疗床，慢慢趴在床沿，红热的脸颊贴在床上，凉丝丝的好受。程梁脱下裤子，挺着一柄凶器过来，趴伏在晨烨身后。晨烨偷偷看了看尺寸，那么大，忍不住偷偷咽口水

程梁捞起晨烨邦硬的jb在手里揉，打开晨烨未曾开苞的屁股缝，蘑菇头顶着晶莹的小菊花，渐渐塞了个头进去

“啊……啊……”晨烨说不上难受还是舒服，菊花的饱胀感十分真实，扩得肛门疼，可是自己又无比喜欢，解了今天那里一直的痒。晨烨感受着粗棒插入身体，抵到软滑深处，一股热流流出来

“这么多……”

“乖乖，这是你流的淫水啊，这么喜欢啊……看来G点就在旁边，是，这嘛……”

程梁咬着牙狠戳，晨烨爽到精神恍惚，胯骨迎着床板来回撞，弄得床“嘎吱嘎吱”的响。晨烨嘴里的浪劲一阵高过一阵，嘴角流下口水，表情享受得不得了

“开苞很爽吧，一看就是个小浪鬼，不操舒服了以后都不盼着男人操，好好叫，开苞一次还不够，太紧，至少两次，看你表现。”

程梁一脚踩着凳子，扒开肿屁股就操，能多深就多深，晨烨阵阵哀嚎，淫荡的叫声不绝于耳，夹杂在啪啪水声里十分动人

程梁拉着晨烨大腿疯狂运动，好久都没有操到这么正点的小处男，难免情绪激动，下身没个轻重，操的晨烨快晕过去，才喊了声爽，把滚烫液体射进去

晨烨py松了一些，也没力气绷着，jy顺着小花流出，一股一股淌出来。程梁翻开褶皱看见翻涌的肠肉，已经肿了，于是提上裤子对晨烨说，“趴床休息一下，然后来找我打屁股针，看你力气不多了，菊花也肿了，再开苞会流血，打个针缓缓。”

“呜呜不要，打针好疼，不要那样打针，疼死了”

“换个姿势打针，一针消肿一针春药，自己主动一点，不要只知道趴着，射的多一点，不然快感会减弱”

晨烨低头看看自己身下的一小团jy，还没有程梁一半多，顿时红脸，“我，我慢慢练”

程梁把刚才弄得乱七八糟的桌子收拾一遍，叫晨烨，“过来，背对我站好，弯腰，手握脚腕，把骚穴和贱屁股给我露出来”

晨烨乖乖站好，背对程梁，弯腰撅屁股，菊花也自然而然展示出来。程梁拿起注射器，摸摸晨烨绷紧的肌肉，简单消毒一下，针尖对准臀尖扎到底

“啊啊啊疼，呜呜不打了”

晨烨还是一如既往的怕疼。程梁拿起第二支注射器安慰，“刚才是消肿的，春药不疼的，很舒服”

晨烨半信半疑的等第二针打下来，程梁怕晨烨乱动，一手绷紧晨烨本就紧实的皮肤，一手拿着注射器，对着肌肉发达处举高注射器一针穿入

“啊——医生，太疼了啊啊啊都疼，我不打了呜呜”

“春药很快就起作用了，不疼，听话”

晨烨哭泣着，程梁两手迅速推药，而晨烨肌肉紧绷根本推不动，晨烨嚎啕大哭。程梁猛地一股药水推入，未吸收的药水便回弹到注射器，晨烨便哭的更加大声。七八个回合之后终于打完针，程梁拔了针，抱起晨烨面对自己，让小花对着自己擎天柱坐下去

晨烨哭了没多一会，便从屁股开始浑身烧热，对眼前的男人充满渴求。晨烨扑上去亲吻程梁，把程梁的手放在自己第一次这么青筋暴起的老二上，另一只手放在奶头，和自己的手一起揉搓乳头才舒服

“医生哥哥~动一动，菊花痒，要哥哥的肉棒子杵，要哥哥用力操，操坏了最好~”

这个剂量对于晨烨这个还未成年的小处男来说有点大了，程梁摸着也觉得有些烫，可是晨烨骚气的样子又让程梁觉得用量刚刚好。程梁决心了不动，晨烨便等不及了开始自己运动，站不起来也坐不下去，十分难受

程梁抱起晨烨，肉龙一下顶到最深处，杵的晨烨后穴淌水流了一路。晨烨感受到了至顶的快乐，不愿意满足于自己动，于是百般勾引程梁，含住程梁肉球凸起舔舐，下身用力吸吮肉棒，弄得程梁心痒痒的，把晨烨反按在身下鼓劲动腰，立志操穿晨烨的肚子一样

“医生哥哥，晨烨的奶头，哥哥吃，晨烨给哥哥吃”

“吃，哥哥吃”

程梁一口叼住，连拉带扯，吸吮的乳晕跟着肿高像小馒头。晨烨爽的嗷嗷喊，程梁几巴掌揍晨烨屁股上，“这么爽还叫哥哥，叫我爸爸”

“啊，爽，打屁股也好爽，爸爸，多操几次，晨烨想要，爸爸给我”

“乖，爸爸还有好多，都吃掉，不许浪费，浪费的小朋友打屁股还要打屁股针”

“打针也喜欢”

“喜欢就再打一针，要多少有多少”

晨烨疯狂喊着“爸爸”，嘴里污言秽语，身上似乎写满了淫靡。程梁好像不知道疲倦一样，有着晨烨配合，程梁腰腹用力快速抽插，操的晨烨欲仙欲死

不知不觉晨烨射了好多浊液出来，晨烨却浑然不觉，程梁继续几个深插，一股滚烫的浊液就射在晨烨肠壁

“啊好烫，舒服”晨烨全身大汗，躺在床上动弹不得。程梁下床，拍拍晨烨大腿，“前入式学完了，来学口交，跪地上，含着，听话给奶喝”

晨烨顾不得回味刚才，一骨碌滚下床，跪在地上，脸埋在程梁耻毛之间，含住巨龙吞吐，直冲喉咙的腥臊正是自己身体的味道。想到这晨烨更是兴奋，不光硬了，后面又开始滴答水

“这么小就这么风骚，可以，孺子可教”

程梁歇息，晨烨无师自通，细致周全的给程梁口，程梁的确享受不少，让晨烨口水流了许多，顶着做了几个深喉，才射出来给晨烨吃

“差不多就这些，基本的姿势已经教给你了，够你和你对象过一个假期的了。趴床边打一针，穴口松一次不可以，打个针放松肌肉，再戴上肛塞，到时候就不会太紧受伤了”

晨烨不太甘心现在就结束，药劲过了不少可是还有一些，晨烨乖乖趴着，希望打针也可以有一些希望的快感

程梁只有一针，剂量不小。程梁在晨烨褶皱里擦擦酒精，翻出一些肠肉来扎针。晨烨菊花正痒，享受逐渐变成疼痛。晨烨不知道是爽的还是感觉到疼，叫嚷不停，程梁拿来两个夹子，夹在晨烨屁股蛋，“疼吧，让你爽爽”

“不爽，疼”

随着药水的注射，晨烨越来越用不上力气，疼痛越来越强烈，好处就是抑制了不由自主地收缩屁股，可以更专心地体会疼痛

“py抬高，不是很喜欢这样的嘛，对，露出来给我看，不知羞就对了，”程梁打完了最后一针，给晨烨拿来一个大号肛塞，“试试这个，应该可以捅到你G点上，除了上厕所不许拿出来，还有一些药水我就不拿了，要是你觉得做的时候疼的难忍就来再打一针，先洗澡，洗完澡给你”

晨烨还是喜欢程梁的大棒子，一路上盯着看。程梁把晨烨按在墙上趴着，水流对着菊花，“把里面的东西洗出来，自己洗”

晨烨舍不得，程梁啪啪啪在晨烨屁股上揍了好几下，“还犯骚，还喂不饱”

“疼……医生哥哥，我可以以后也来找你吗，别的男人也能比得上你吗”

程梁又在屁股上扇了好几巴掌，“想什么呢，洗你的”

“啊，疼，哥哥我不问了……”晨烨清洗着松弛的菊花，程梁低头看看自己还不是很想软下去的巨物，压着晨烨后背，让晨烨转过去，自己把巨物塞入，在里面运动，“可以，很松了，如果药效太过了不够紧，自己就运动一下肌肉，叼着一些细的筷子之类的训练”

“知，知道，哥哥，再操我一次”

程梁看着晨烨发骚，忍不住再压着做了一次

“行了，洗干净自己塞进去，我该下班了，一起走吧”

“谢谢哥哥”

程梁擦干身子，换了件干净衣服，收拾书桌上锁。晨烨洗干净身子别扭走出来，腿间夹着肛塞还经历了运动，走的晃晃悠悠

程梁走过来，对着肛塞杵杵，“喜欢吗”

“别，出水了……”

程梁拿来剪子，把晨烨屁股蛋的裤子都剪掉，“露出来，让路过的都知道你今天挨操挨揍挨屁股针了，肛塞夹不紧就接着挨操，练练就不出血了”

“羞死了……”

“还知道羞，操的少，嫌羞别找操”

晨烨低头不语，手摸到身后捅捅，一股水流出来，差点把肛塞滑下来，吓得晨烨赶紧把肛塞塞回去

“走吧，诊所该关门了，今年最后一个患者也接待完了，一起走吧”

“嗯嗯，医生哥哥，提前祝你新年快乐”

“你也新年快乐，过年多穿点，不然又得来我这打肌肉针”

晨烨再次红了脸。程梁锁好了诊所的门，陪晨烨一起出了小区，给晨烨打了回去的车，自己也慢慢往家里走


End file.
